bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Snow White
Snow White ---- A magic mirror proclaims Betty "the fairest in the land", much to the anger of the Queen. The Queen orders her guards Bimbo and Koko to behead Betty. With tears in their eyes, they take Betty into the forest and prepare to execute her. Betty escapes into a frozen river, which encloses her in a coffin-like ice block. The ice coffin slips downhill to the home of the Seven Dwarfs, who carry the frozen Betty into The Mystery Cave. Meanwhile, Koko falls down a hole and arrives at the same cave. The Queen again asks the magic mirror who the fairest in the land is, but the mirror explodes in a puff of magic smoke that returns Betty and Koko to their normal states and changes the Queen into a dragon. The queen chases the protagonists until Koko grabs her tongue and, with one mighty yank, turns her inside out. Betty, Koko, and Bimbo dance around in a circle of victory as the film ends. Quotes *Queen: "Magic mirror in my hand who's the fairest in the land!" *Betty Boop: "I've heard about your looking glass, looking glass, looking glass!" *Queen: "And what it says is so!" *Magic Mirror: "You're the fairest in the land!" *Queen: "Off with her head!" *Bimbo: "Poor Betty..." *Betty Boop: "Oh, please don't leave me here alone...I don't wanna freeze!" *Betty Boop: "Save me, save me save me! Oooh, thank you!" Characters *Betty Boop *Wicked Queen *Bimbo *Koko the Clown *Seven Dwarfs *Magic Mirror Cast & Crew *Max Fleischer (Producer) *Dave Fleischer (Director) *Roland C. Crandall (Animator) *Mae Questel as Betty Boop, Queen *Cab Calloway as Koko the Clown (Vocal Chorus) Music *"St. James Infirmary Blues" performed by Cab Calloway *"I Wanna See My Step-Mama" performed by Mae Questel Gallery Queenevil1.png Queenevil2.png l3.png|Queenevil3 l4.png l5.png l6.png l7.png l8.png l9.png Snowwhitebetty.jpg Trivia *Was released on the 31st of March in 1933. *In the concept art for Walt Disney's 1937 classic Snow White, Grim Natwick's early sketches of Snow White resemble Betty Boop. *Many believe that Disney was directly inspired to make the film due to the success of the Betty Boop version of the fairy tale. This is somewhat believable, given that the Betty Boop short was released in 1933, the year prior to Disney's adaption coming into development and production. *It should also be noted that Grim Natwick, most famous for drawing Fleischer Studios' Betty Boop, was also a lead animator for Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, which is probably the reason that the two heroines share such similar visual qualities, significantly the cropped black hairstyle as well as the high-pitched, sweet tone to their voices. *Most noticeably, the characteristics, mannerisms and the way both represent exaggerated 1930s idealised women, also make apparent how similar they are. *The original Snow White was deemed too sexy for Walt Disney, who ordered a more wholesome makeover. The cartoon genius was shocked by her pouting red lips, long lashes and a sexy glimpse of ankle. So Walt scrapped the raunchy image produced by the artists behind cartoon caricature flapper girl Betty Boop, and replaced it with a less provocative princess in a peasant dress. * Disney's Snow White still vaguely resembles, Betty Boop which can be seen in the character's mannerisms and rosebud-like facial features. ---- Category:Episodes Category:1933